Tras Bambalinas
by Reginald Musgrave
Summary: Un pequeño relato de como me imagino una reunión entre el profesor Moriarty y Mycroft Holmes, junto con algunas anotaciones que no dejan tan mal parado a Sherlock Holmes que en el comic parecía desconocer por completo la verdadera naturaleza de la organización de Moriarty


Descargo de responsabilidad, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son creación de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle, tampoco la idea de la Liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios que fue concebida por Alan Moore.

* * *

-Adelante-dijo el alto caballero de escaso cabello blanco y frente protuberante.

-Profesor-dijo secamente el obeso sujeto de fríos ojos grises al entrar.

-Ah, señor Holmes le agradecería que no me llamara profesor después de todo esa es solo otra mascarada mía-contesto James Moriarty con la misma falta de cortesía. (1)

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello-dijo Mycroft Holmes mientras se sentaba

-¿Insinúa algo?-pregunto Moriarty

-No, no nada.

-Vamos, vamos, señor Holmes, entiendo que aún este resentido conmigo por el incidente de Reichenbach, pero le aseguro que aquello escapaba de mi control, su hermano a pesar de mis advertencias obstinadamente continuo con su persecución y como usted comprenderá me era imposible revelar la verdad o de lo contrario su fiel cronista hubiera terminado publicándola en el Strand. (2)

-Creo que está siendo injusto con el doctor Watson, sino fuera por las cartas del coronel Moriarty él jamás hubiera mencionado siquiera su confrontación con Sherlock. (3)

-Es simple precaución nada más, apropósito espero que su hermano se encuentre bien, según tengo entendido hace poco el exceso de trabajo volvió a derrumbarle. (4)

-Eso no es de su incumbencia y le agradecería que dejara de vigilarle-dijo el señor Holmes conteniendo a duras penas su indignación- temo que nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema señor Moriarty, he venido aquí porque me han llegado rumores de que planea formar una nueva… unidad especial. (5)

-En efecto así es y supongo que usted intentará disuadirme para que abandone el proyecto.

-Soy de la idea de que en un mundo como el nuestro es necesario estar preparado para enfrentar amenazas de todo tipo, sin embargo…

-Desconfía de mí y de mis subordinados.

-Por favor, ¿qué razones podría tener para desconfiar de usted o de algún agente del MI5?

-Señor Holmes-dijo Moriarty con un enigmática sonrisa- hagamos de lado por un momento esa interminable red de mentiras que hemos tejido a lo largo de estos años y seamos completamente sinceros, es evidente que usted desconfía de mí, así como yo desconfío de usted, pero ya que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo al respecto, al menos no sin infringir alguna ley, eso lo sabe muy bien, es mejor mantener nuestras distancias, ahora si están amable tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. (6)

-Buenas tardes señor Moriarty por favor recuerde enviarme los informes sobre el trabajo del doctor Cavor-dijo el señor Holmes mientras se levantaba. (7)

-Oh tenga por seguro que lo haré

* * *

Notas:

1-Esto resulta interesante, pues nos permite apreciar que Moriarty a diferencia de su papel como señor del crimen, si pensaba que era un farsa que se le considerara un respetable profesor de matemáticas

2- Véase "El Problema Final".

3-Esa conversación debió ser previa a la publicación de "Los Planos del Bruce-Partintong" en que Watson le revelo al público la verdadera ocupación del señor Mycroft Holmes, sin consentimiento de este.

4-Tomando en cuenta los relatos de Watson y la alusión del señor Moriarty al incidente en Reichenbach, es posible situar la fecha de esta conversación en marzo de 1897, cuando Sherlock Holmes se vio obligado a viajar a Cornualles para recuperarse.

5-Obviamente están hablando de la Liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios, la cual volvería a ser formada a finales de ese año.

6-Moriarty despreciaba a Mycroft Holmes, tanto que una vez le llamó bicho amargado, sin embargo dada la reciente información es posible que no solo le desagradara por razones personales, sino que él intuyera que el señor Holmes colaboro con su hermano para quitarle de en medio, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que ese tal Porlock al cual Sherlock Holmes se refiere durante "El Valle del Terror ", fuera agente de Mycroft.

7-El proyecto al que hacen referencia es sin lugar a dudas la creación de la cavorita que permitío la anexión de la luna en 1901.


End file.
